


Until Next Time

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt with tattoos is really freaking hot.





	Until Next Time

“And then Darius failed that big test before he came to visit so we decided to drive all the way down to Tijuana and try tequila for the first time. And then I failed  _my_ big test because I was so hungover.” Riya groaned. “Never. Again.”

Ellie laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. It was nice to be back in LA, not worrying about schoolwork and tests. Her freshman year had been great but she missed this, being with the people who knew her best and loved her most.

Ellie was just about to ask where Darius was, why he missed their first coffee date, when a flash of leather in her periphery stopped her in her tracks. She stood, chair scraping the floor, and watched the back of the jacket walk down the street. She couldn’t be sure but, that figure…

“Ellie?”

“I’ll be right back.”

She dashed out of the coffee shop, trying to follow, but he was moving fast. It looked like him, from the back; if it wasn’t, she would be mortified but she had to try, had to see. Over the year, she had called, a few times, but the phone was always off, maybe disconnected, a life laying low making it hard to keep in touch. She couldn’t pass up this chance, if it was him.

She was quick but he was quicker; she watched him, trying to keep up, a block, then two, then a turn down an alley. She followed, almost running, and stopped in her tracks. It was a dead end, no one there. What the? Was she chasing a ghost?

“You following me?”

Ellie jumped and spun at the harsh voice. And stared. It wasn’t a ghost after all. It was him, looking as surprised to see her standing in front of him as she was to be there.

“Ellie?”

He looked harder, tougher. He had always had an edge, an aura of danger seemingly designed to both scare and tempt her. It almost seemed like the he wanted the scare part to win out, muscles coiled and ready to strike, gaze hard, stance harder.

“Hi, Colt.”

His eyes widened and he glanced around. “This isn’t safe. You shouldn’t be here.”

“What?” She took a step closer. “What are you talking about?”

He looked at her and she could see his gaze wander, greedy, down her face, body, back up. He looked behind him again. “I’m meeting someone. I gotta go.”

“Please.” She was embarrassed at how her voice cracked. “Please, just….”

He took a deep breath, one more furtive look around, and stepped closer, hand out. “Gimme your phone.”

She nodded, trembling fingers sliding it from her pocket and into his waiting palm. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of them, the black lines flowing into the sleeves of his jacket. He had them on both hands, dark designs trailing up his wrists, tattoos dipping out of sight under leather. Those were new.

“Meet me here. 9pm.”

She could only nod, breathless, fingers brushing his as she took her phone back. He shifted slightly, moving closer, hand twitching as if to touch her. She ached, remembering the feel of his hands on her body. Instead of crossing the last few inches, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned out of the alley without a backwards glance.

~~~~~

She didn’t know what she expected when she got there but a cute townhouse three miles from Gramercy Park definitely wasn’t it.

Well, the exterior was cute. The inside was almost empty.

Colt shrugged as she took in the surroundings. “I need to move tomorrow.”

“Apparently.” She looked around at the open suitcase, a few boxes stacked up, mattress on the floor of the living room. The rest of the place looked deserted, as if no one had ever lived here. She was suddenly struck by the lack of personal effects; other than the motorcycle helmet, the room was devoid of anything that would even suggest it was Colt that lived here. It could be anyone, no trinkets, no pictures, nothing. Her heart hurt, thinking about the contrast to her dorm room.

“I still need to lay low.” He slid his shoes off, sitting at the head of the bed, watching her. “It’s easier to do that if you don’t stand still.”

She nodded, turning to perch next to him. He still had the jacket on, the mystery lines teasing her, temptingly winding their way up his wrists. She couldn’t tell what they were.

“How is school? Are you tearing up Langston?”

“Top of my class.” She couldn’t keep the pride out of her voice. She studied hard, just like high school; she was proud of what she could do when she put her mind to it.

“Told you that you would be great.”

Ellie couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Did you get tattoos?”

“Uhhh…..” He ducked his head. “Yeah.”

“Can I see?” She leaned forward, eyes on him. He didn’t seem like a huge fan of tattoos based on his reaction to her own ink, but apparently she was wrong.

He shrugged off his jacket and Ellie gasped. Arms bare, she could see that he had sleeves now, both arms, sharp against his skin. Eyes wide, she stared, unable to figure out where to look first. She didn’t know what she expected but it wasn’t this. Finally, she moved closer, peering at the familiar lines closest to her.

“It’s like your dad’s.” She traced the semicircles on his left arm with careful fingers, looking at the way the dark ink covered his skin, a contrast to the olive tone underneath. He was watching her, wary.

“Yeah, it’s for him.”

She traced a few more, trailing her fingers over the inside of his arm, watching the goosebumps left in her wake before moving to the other side. “So what is this for?” She gently touched the snake on his right arm, curving around his bicep, down his forearm. She peeked down the collar of his shirt, close enough to feel his exhale of breath; the snake’s teeth were bared, large and imposing on his chest. It looked like it was trying to devour his heart.

He smirked at her, heat in his eyes. “That’s for me.”

“A snake?”

“A serpent.” He reached out to brush her hair out of her face and then trailed his thumb over her lower lip. “Maybe it’s like in the Good Book and I’m the serpent that tempts virtuous girls to follow me to the dark side.”

His eyes fluttered shut as her tongue darted out, tracing his thumb, pulling it into her mouth with a gentle purse of the lips, suction and teeth making him groan. “I would follow you anywhere.”

His eyes were blown wide when she let go of his finger. She gripped the hem of his shirt. “I want to see the whole thing.”

“Wait-”

He reached for her but it was too late. Ellie froze. The room was silent except for an exhale from her lips. “Colt?”

He stared, eyes guarded, expression wiped clean, just watching her face, waiting. If she didn’t know him so well, if she hadn’t spent weeks learning him like the back of her own hand, she would think he were emotionless; but, looking closely, she could see the clench of his jaw, the tightening of his eyes. He was nervous, awaiting her reaction.

And fuck, she couldn’t react. She couldn’t get the words to come, couldn’t breathe. She looked down again at the tattoo on his hip and swallowed, hard. The feather was slightly bigger, curving around his hip, but, as far as she could tell, from what dipped above the waistband, it matched hers. Exactly.

Finally he spoke, a whisper. “And that’s for you.”

She could only stare at him, barely able to breathe, heart breaking piece-by-piece for him, thinking about him documenting the memories of those he had loved and lost all over his body.

Eyes still locked on him, she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slowly, carefully to reveal the entire tattoo, hidden away like a secret. He tugged his shirt off, over his head, thrown to the floor, as she pulled his pants clean off.

Before she could second guess it, she knelt to examine the lines of the feather, tracing the tufts with her finger as Colt’s stomach twitched. She spared a look away, into his eyes, and then bent her head, tongue following the path her fingers had taken.

“Fuck.”

It sounded like the word was punched out of him as she carefully followed the ink, tasting his skin as his fingers writhed and scratched the sheets underneath them. She wanted to map out every single line, every single point of the matching tattoo, a tattoo for her, even though he couldn’t be certain that she would ever see it. She ended her exploration with a bite, teeth lightly clamping at the end of the quill, as Colt swore above her.

Then, her mouth continued down, light kisses and teasing licks, until she got to her destination. This was one thing they hadn’t done, amazingly, in a list of various legal and illegal things that had conquered together, but Ellie was desperate, desperate to take from him until he had no more to give.

“Ellie-”

She slowly slid her mouth down his length as far as she could go, hands covering what couldn’t fit in her mouth. He swore again, louder this time, and Ellie silently thanked Riya for the all of the conversations she had sworn she wanted to unhear.

It was awkward and new and she had to be careful not to take him too deep or she would choke, but it was all worth it, to hear her name spilling from his lips, feel his hips trembling underneath her. She finally got into a good rhythm that seemed to be working for them both, tight suction and a flick of her tongue that made his hands fist the sheets. But right when she her jaw got tired, right when his thighs started to shake, he stopped her, reaching down to grab at her shoulder, clumsy fingers grasping at her.

“Fuck, Ellie, get up here.”

She let him pull her, up his body, until she was looking into his eyes. A brief look, an even briefer kiss, and then he was ripping her clothes from her, shirt flying to the ground, hands sliding down her legs to yank her pants off of her and then those hands were on her hips, spinning her so she was looking up at him.

Their eyes met again, longer this time, and Ellie watched as Colt slid down her body, lips trailing over her skin, phantom touches that made her squirm and moan. When he finally reached her clit, she was shaking, head thrown back, gasping for air. She was already wet, fuck, she could feel how needy she was, and his lips and tongue massaging her were definitely fueling the fire. He slid two fingers inside her; she was so slick that they filled her easily but, damn, it had been a while. She could feel the stretch as he moved, clever fingers stretching her out. Fuck, He still remembered that spot, how to touch her, how to move to make her forget everything but his name.

Once she came, fingers laced with his and squeezing so hard her knuckles paled, she reached for him, desperate, hands covering the ink on his forearms and pulling until he rose and slid between her legs. It only took a breathless “Please?” and, suddenly, he was inside her, deeper and deeper until their hips met and she had to shut her eyes.

She could feel him move inside her, slow and steady, the grind making her nerves sing. It had been a year since she had last felt these shivers down her spine; she hadn’t realized how badly she missed it until all she could do was chant his name and watch the devotion in his eyes as he moved over her. His hands were clutching her hips; she hoped there would be bruises, ten lines of color that she could look at and press later to remind herself that this was real. 

He sped up, hips swiveling just so, and snaked a hand down to run circles around her clit. It was too much, too intense. All she could do was cling to him, nails scratching his back, digging in, hard; she realized, too late, that she was drawing blood. “Crap, sorry.”

“No.” He pushed inside her again, deeper, the angle pulling a moan from her. “I want your marks all over me, everywhere.”

She couldn’t help but look at his arms, the marks he already had inscribed on his body, eyes running down the tattoos and ending at the perfect replica on his hip. She touched him, there, stroking her thumb over the ink that tied them together. Watching her fingers run over it, it only took one more thrust and Ellie’s mouth widened in surprise as she was pulled over the edge, Colt following, blanketing her, a low moan in her ear.

She watched him as she caught her breath, hands tracing the ink on his arms, wondering idly what he thought when he looked in the mirror and was faced with the reminders of all that had been taken. If it were her, she didn’t know if she could bear it. But Colt? She bet it drove him, fueled the flames that moved him forward, made him stronger, more relentless. Her heart ached, again, for the boy who had lost so much that it was literally written on his body, visible to all, but understood by only those who knew where to look.

~~~~~

She would have thought the second time would be less intense but she wasn’t prepared for the fire that had been lit. She knew she would leave covered in marks, all over, love bites and hickies where he had marked her as his. Every thrust, every move, had Colt burrowing deeper inside her, as if he was trying to reach places within her no one would ever touch, carve a space for him that no one would ever fill.

The third time, with the sun starting to peek over the horizon, signaling an end to this night, this reunion, the third time was desperate, sad. She thought it was sweat at first, the hot splashes on her back; when Colt turned her head to kiss her, she saw his eyes were as damp as hers and she finally let the tears she was holding back fall.

She didn’t think her heart could break any more, not when calloused fingers wiped the wet tracks from her cheeks and helped her into her clothes, not when Colt shrugged on his shirt, covering the tattoo, the permanent mark of her on his skin. Not when he kissed her at the door, mapping her mouth, her face, every piece of her to remember for later.

“Colt-”

He shook his head, shushing her. “Don’t. This isn’t goodbye. There’ll be a next time. And next time, I’ll find you.”

She smiled though the tears on her cheeks, crying all the way home. He might have her tattoo on his body, but he left an eternal mark on her heart and she could only trust that these bonds would see them through, until next time.


End file.
